Data storage in a distributed computing environment, such as a cloud computing environment, provides the ability to store data over a network. Since the data is distributed over a network (and stored on one or more network servers), a distributed storage system provides marked benefits over conventional storage, such as scalability, durability, and high availability of data. For example, data may be replicated on multiples servers (at different data centers), ensuring that if a server containing a copy of the data becomes inaccessible, the data may still be accessed on a different server.